Tricks of the trade: The girls get plotting
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: [Complete] The girls get the idea to play pranks on the boys.Long live funny goodness.Good clean fun. ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina Little JiraTsunade Fluffy on over drive Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This just came to me last night when I was looking for photos of Naruto. After I saw a funny screen cap, and this just all of the sudden came to me. I started to laugh my head off so I just had to write it. This is going to be only maybe three or four chapters for now at least. I'll still be working on my other ones but if I get frustrated or inspired I'll work on this one. It's nice clean humor so enjoy! LOL!

P.S- If I owned this do you really think I'd be here!

-----------------

The Trickster Strikes:

TenTen's Funny Plan

It was nice normal day. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki the number one Hyper-active, knuckled-headed ninja decided to go to his favorite ramen stand to get a good help of the world's best food. As he sat down to eat little did he know that a certain ninja was watching him…

TenTen was hiding on a roof top not far from where Naruto was sitting. She was giggling her head off when she then heard someone behind her. She turned to see Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ino looking at her with confused faces.

"TenTen what are you doing?" asked Sakura going to where Tenten was crouched, looking to see what she was looking at.

"Giggle. If you must know I have been playing tricks on our favorite boy ninja." She smirked.

"What!" said all four shinobi running over to look at her handy work. The girls saw Naruto was sitting and was about ready to eat some ramen.

"Ah, nothing like a bowl of ramen!" he smiled and just as he was about to take a bite…the bowl exploded.

And there sat Naruto in total shock, his chopsticks still in mid-air mouth wide open.

Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and Ino were holding their sides as they laughed their heads off, while Hinata had her hands over her face, blushing, not sure if she wanted to laugh or not though it was really tempting.

As for our poor ninja Naruto, he looked at the bowl in disbelief.

"AH MAN YOU"VE GOT TO BE KINDING ME! How…?"

"What's with you?" asked a voice from Naruto's right. (The girls are watching Naruto from the back of him.)

Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Sai walking towards him.

"Somebody bobby trapped and blew up a perfectly good bowl of ramen in my face!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and Sai started to laugh.

"Your kidding." Laughed Sai.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING YOU IDIOT!" roared Naruto at Sai.

"Calm down Naruto it's just a bowl of…" started Sasuke

"Don't you ever say that! I mean I didn't even get a bite!" complained Naruto with a pout.

"Good for nothing, stupid rotten…I am going to kill…man that reeks!"

"WOOF!" (Dog whimpering noises)

The three boys looked to see Kiba and his loyal and LARGE dog Akamaru coming towards them and they could already smell something really bad.

"Urgg! What the heck? What the heck happened to you two and what stinks?" asked Naruto holding his nose. Sasuke turned his head; Sai turned his head and well as holding his nose.

"Dang it, some how SOMEONE hid a skunk on our training field so when Akamaru and I where practicing the rotten animal got us!"

It was getting harder and harder for Hinata to not laugh. The others had calmed down enough so that they were breathing but they were still chuckling.

"Man, if I ever find out who did this…Hey Naruto…What happened to you?" asked Kiba doing a double take.

"Uh? Oh somebody booby trapped my ramen!" he said with his noise pinched.

"Ouch."

Suddenly, Sasuke looked past Sai to see Neji and what he saw made him laugh like he had never laughed before.

"W-what happened to YOU?" asked Sasuke as Neji came towards them. The others turned to see Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and a not-too-happy-looking-Neji walking towards them. And what the group saw made them all laugh like nuts. Neji's hair was partly pink. The bottom of his hair was still black but the top was the same shade of pink that Sakura's hair was.

"Don't ask." Said Neji through clenched teeth.

By this point the girls were beside themselves. Hinata was the only one still standing. The other four were on the floor roaring in laughter. It was a wonder that the boys didn't hear them they were laughing that hard.

"No, (laugh) offence Neji, (raspberry), but I think Sakura looks better in that hair color than you do (laughing while hitting the counter with hand)!" gasped Naruto.

"Neji, _what happened_?" asked Kiba trying to control his laughter. Even Akamaru was barking in a kind of dog laugh.

"If you must know, he said glaring at Naruto's laughter,

I was practicing my Byakugan, when I noticed a strange trail of charka. I followed it and some how when I was passing a tree I missed a trap wire and this pink ink of some sort fell on my head." He finished glaring at Sai.

"Well don't look at me." Sai chuckled still shocked at the change of color of Neji's hair.

"Any of you beside me, and Kiba, get a prank pulled on you?" asked Neji wrinkling his nose; obviously he had already figured out the Kiba probably had one done to him due to his smell.

"Yeah, me, I had a bowl of ramen blow up in my face." Complained Naruto who had stopped laughing at the thought of his poor bowl of ramen.

"Anybody else?"

"Nope not us." Said Sai and Sasuke shacking their heads no.

"Not us either." Said Shikamaru pointing to Shino, Choji and himself.

"I wonder if…" started Naruto but then, Rock lee came running towards them, with no weird smell, hair color, or marks of being tricked by a trap on him. When he saw Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru, it took him a good five minutes to calm down and stop laughing. After Naruto had smacked him on the head for laughing, he looked at them and said,

"Well some body must be mad at you or something, for I have not had any tricks pulled on me either."

The girls mean while had finally calmed down themselves, the four of them turned to look at TenTen,

"TenTen, you are a genius!" giggled Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll say, have you got any other jokes up your sleeves?" smirked Temari.

"Well-l, I hadn't come up with any yet for the rest…"

"OH please, let me get Sai and Sasuke." Begged Sakura.

"I claim Choji!" smiled Ino.

"I want to get Shikamaru." Smirked Temari with a grin that told them that she already had a plan whirling in her head.

They looked at Hinata and she shock her head.

"N-no. I don't want to play a trick on Lee or the others. I'll just watch."

"Okay, then you and I can come up with something for Rock lee and we all can do Shino. Said TenTen looking at Sakura who nodded.

"Now you guys nothing too mean. Just something that will annoy the heck of them but not too much that they won't get over it and no permanent stuff just temporary."

"Hey, I wanted to ask, what about the ink?" asked Temari jerking her thumb towards Neji.

"Oh that just some ink that I found in Tsunade's office. It should come out in one or two washes." Snickered the weapon master.

"Hey…I may have an idea for Rock lee…" thought Sakura out loud with a smile.

"I have a feeling this is going to be good." Smiled Temari.

"Alright girls are we all in this?" smiled TenTen.

Shikamaru just shook his head and said,

"I don't know, maybe it's the girls having fun. They're so troublesome I won't doubt it."

"Nah, it just couldn't be. I can't see them doing this." Said the biggest knuckle-head which is Naruto of course.

"Oh who cares." Sighed Sasuke.

"I DO. So does Akamaru." Complained Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Eh, well it's over and at least it wasn't anything too bad." Said Choji shrugging.

"I guess your right." Sighed Naruto.

"Yeah, things couldn't get any worse." Smiled Rock Lee. (AN: Well, they're done for, never say things couldn't get any worse for they always find a way…)

"So it's agreed?" smiled Sakura putting her hand in front of her.

"Yes, I'm in!" smiled TenTen putting her hand on Sakura's.

Temari, Ino, and last of course, Hinata, put their hands in.

"To making the guys squirm, and have fun doing it!" yelled TenTen.

"And as Naruto says, BELIVE IT!" laughed Sakura.

"RIGHT!" they said together laughing and throwing their hands up into the air.

The boys had no clue what cloud of darkness was about to be fall them….

To be continued….

-----------

LOL! Was that funny or what! If you have any ideas for a good prank to play on them, either tell me it in a review or PM me. However the rules are just like the girls: It must be clean (as not too crude/rude) nor can it be permanent. And no cutting hair or something like that. That's a little too mean. I really need ones for Sasuke, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru. I mean I have ideas but if I can get better ones…I've got a really good one for Rock lee and Sai but you think of good one I might use it instead but I really like the ones I've got for them. LOL, Kiki

P.S- I will at the end of the next chapter give full credit to whomever's ideas I use. I'm not that kind of mean person that wouldn't give credit when it is due.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did this would have been a hilarious filler episode!

Chapter Two

Temari's Prank

It was Saturday and the boys were all on the nervous side. Though by mid-morning though they claimed down a bit due to the fact that none of them had a single prank pulled on them. However at Sakura's place….

"Oooo…that's a great idea Sakura!" smiled the brown-eyed weapon master Tenten.

"Okay then we now have a plan for Rock Lee." Smiled Sakura.

"Do you have an idea for Sai yet?" asked Ino stretching out on Sakura's bed. Temari was on the floor leaning against the wall hands behind her head in a very Naruto-ish way.

"Yep!" smiled the pink-haired ninja.

"Have you thought up one for Shikamaru?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna do it this afternoon."

"What are you going to do Temari-chan?" asked Hinata walking in with a bowl of popcorn, placing in on the floor then taking a seat next to Temari.

"Sorry. That is top-secret. I'm not even going to tell you guys." She said smirking and closing her eyes.

"Oh, come on!' complained Ino but Temari just shook her head.

"You'll see soon enough." She smirked, grapping a handful of popcorn.

---

Shikamaru and Choji were walking back from training. They stopped at their favorite food stop, and then sat on the bench outside of it, eating. Choji was chowing down his food as usual.

"Yeah know you'd better be careful or you could be tricked like Naruto was." He told his large friend.

"It's cool, already checked." He said in-between mouthfuls. Shikamaru shook his head and as he went to sit down…

""Hey Shikamaru! Could ya come here for a second?" called a voice. Shikamaru turned to see that it was Temari.

"Okay. Choji if you touch my food your dead you got that?" Choji nodded as he continued to eat.

"How troublesome." He muttered as he went over to where Temari was.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you would come with me on a walk tonight." She smiled. Shikamaru returned the smile and thought,

"_Did she just ask me out?!" _

"Okay, I guess that would be alright."

"Alright then…" What Temari did totally threw Shikamaru for a loop. She took hold of one of Shikamaru's hands then kissed him. He was shocked at first but then happily returned the kiss. When they broke apart she smiled, her eyes shining in laughter. She said,

"See you at the bridge at 5:00 tonight." He smiled at her back which lead Temari to smile bigger and even let out a small giggle. She waved then left.

Shikamaru had no idea that Temari had hidden some blue food coloring in her check so therefore Shikamaru's teeth were blue.

Shikamaru went and sat beside Choji in a bit of a daze. Choji looked over at his brown haired friend the asked,

"Hey, what's up with you? What did Temari want?" When Shikamaru smiled to tell him, Choji saw his teeth and then started laughing.

"What? I haven't said anything yet!" he complained at him.

"Uh, Shikamaru…" he snickered.

"What?" he said looking annoyed.

"Your, (snicker) teeth they're blue!"

"WHAT!?"

Shikamaru turned and looked at the mirror on the side of the building to see that his teeth were indeed blue.

"Why that rotten, sneaky…" Choji was beside himself with laughter and at that moment Asuma, Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi came towards them. Naruto looked at Choji with raised eyebrows said,

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Shikamaru's teeth!"

"What?" asked Asuma looking at his former student's back.

"What's wrong with your teeth?"

He sighed then turned around to face them but didn't show them his teeth.

"Come on what…?"

"Temari pulled a prank on him!' gasped Choji

Shikamaru sighed, thought "_What a drag_." Then clenched his teeth and showed them to the others.

"How did she pull that off?" laughed Kakashi. Shikamaru just glared to the side and didn't answer.

"She kissed you didn't she?" asked Kurenai with a sympathetic look on her face.

Shikamaru's angry glare and blushed face confirmed it. Naruto and Choji were roaring in laughter. Asuma snickered and said,

"That's one heck of a first kiss."

Shikamaru glared at his two laughing friends and it got to the point where a muscle in his forehead starting to twitch.

"WOULD YOU TWO CAN IT!"

"S-sorry, S-s-hikamaru." Chuckled Choji.

"It's just so funny that your first kiss was a prank!"

"Yeah, seriously." grinned Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I've been kissed unlike a certain two ninja that I know." He stated before going to wash his mouth out. That made Naruto and Choji shut up. The other three just sweatdropped and chuckled as they watched Shikamaru walk off.

"_Ah, man what a drag! I'm gonna kill Temari when I get my hands on her!_" thought the ninja as he washed the blue food coloring out of his mouth.

Later….

When Shikamaru got to the bridge, (his teeth back to their normal color), Temari was already there sitting on the railing of the bridge. He stopped walking and just glared at her without saying a word. She turned to look at him and grinned.

"So, I heard that Naruto and Choji got a good laugh out of your blue teeth." The blonde said looking at him with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, well I think I got even with the whole "at least I've been kissed" statement.

Temari laughed and said,

"Yeah, I think that was a good come back." They stated at each other for a minute then he said,

"Did I do something wrong or what?"

"NO. It just something I thought would catch your attention and would be funny at the same time."

"Women. So troublesome." He muttered and Temari raised her eyebrows.

"I heard that." Shikamaru snickered.

"Good. Then you didn't notice what I did."

"UH?"

Shikamaru snickered then fell backwards. Temari had failed to notice that Shikamaru had done his Shadow possession jutsu. Therefore when he fell back, she did to, but into the river.

Shikamaru jumped back up then ran over to see Temari sitting in the river soaking wet. He started to laugh and it didn't take long for Temari to join in.

"So are we even then?" he asked the Sand ninja with a smug smile plastered on his face.

Shikamaru jumped down and helped her up.

"Yeah, we're even."

They looked at each other for a moment then they kissed right there in the river.

Shikamaru thought to himself as he and Temari kissed,

"_Women. So troublesome_."

-------

Heehee, get use to it Shikamaru…I got the blue food coloring prank from the Movie: The Patriot. The moment I thought of it, I just had to do it for Shikamaru/Temari. Sorry it was short I'll make it up in the next chapter. Okay; I still need ideas for Sasuke, Shino, and Rock lee! (Figured out one for Choji and lost the paper with the idea for Rock lee on it)! Sorry it took so long but I have been working on "Together we are unstoppable. Believe it!" so yeah. Hopefully I shall update soon I hope (sweat drop). Next time: Choji's food disaster! LOL, Kiki


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S- I don't own it so there! (But I will bawhahahaha…. (Cough, hack!) Then again…..maybe not…

Chapter Three

Choji's Food Disaster

Shikamaru and Temari walked back into town slowly, holding hands.

"Hey Temari, now that I've been "gotten", am I allowed to know what awaits the other poor suckers?"

Temari shook her head smiling and said,

"Nope. You're gonna have to wait like everyone else. Besides, if you are as smart as Asuma claims you are, figure it out yourself."

Shikamaru looked up at the night sky thoughtfully,

"Eh, I'm probably better off not knowing. "

"You are so lazy!" scoffed Temari, shoving him over still holding his hand.

"No I'm serious, I am probably better off not knowing."

"Yeah, you got a point." Sighed the blonde with a smile.

"I'm just glad that my turn is over and done with." He sighed.

"What? Was it that embarrassing?" she chuckled.

"No, just tasted really bad." He smirked at her. Her eyebrows went up then she said,

"Oh really?" she leaned in and they kissed again a smile on both their faces.

"Was that better?"

"Much."

----

Next day….

The sun was shining, the birds chirping and

Ino was in her kitchen smiling to herself. And when Ino smiles, it usually isn't a good thing. (Just ask Shikamaru and Choji).

"Eeee, this is going to rule! Choji won't suspect a thing!

Ino had made a large amount of food for her large friend but they had small twists. Like the cake that had no middle to chocolates that had grasshoppers in them. This would not only be a good joke, but this would also be a test to see what Choji would truly eat. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Ino! Sakura is on the phone!"

"Oh, coming!"

As Ino went to talk to Sakura, who should enter through the back door but the one and only Choji. He was there because Ino had told him she had lots of stuff she wanted him to taste test. And Choji being Choji he wasn't one to say no to food. The large ninja looked around and then heard his blonde teammate talking to what sounded like Sakura on the phone.

"Oh well, Ino won't mind if I start without her." He thought gleefully as he clapped his hands together looking at the task before him. The shinobi looked over all the dishes on the counter and wondered where he should start. Just before he was about to take a bite out of a chocolate, hidden inside of it a grasshopper, Sai walked in.

"Hey Choji, what'z up?"

"Uh? Oh hey Sai, just trying some of Ino's latest cooking!" he grinned.

"Hmm, can I help?" asked the black-haired ninja.

"Sure! Grab a plate!"

Sai grabbed one of the chocolates that Choji had in his hand. As one, the two boys took a bite out of the chocolates just as Ino entered the room.

"Sai, no wait!" she cried but it was too late.

"Hey, Ino this is good chocolate but a little on the crunchy side." Smiled Choji looking at her.

She was torn. It was funny that Sai was too eating the fixed food but she and Sakura had already come up with a plan for his prank. She was making a weird face and her mouth was twitching while she was thinking it. Sai looked up at her from eating a chocolate that had a gushy center, (won't even bother to say what he absent mindedly ate) and asked her,

"What? What's with the face?"

"It's-s just…" Ino gulped. She decided she had better tell him, she only hoped that Sai would forgive her…

"Those chocolates are crunchy because well…I put grass hoppers in them and other stuff." She said sheepishly.

Sai and Choji paused a second looking at her then each other, before spiting out the chocolates they had in their mouths, and rushing to the sink.

"INO! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PERFECTLY GOOD CHOCOLATES YOU……..ya know they really weren't that bad…"

Sai looked at Choji with his hand massaging his throat and raised eyebrows. Ino sweat dropped and thought,

"Well, at least I proved that he'll eat anything…"

"Sorry about that Sai…this was all gag food intended for Choji…you see this was his prank."

Sai chuckled which made Ino blush.

"That's okay beautiful, I think I'll live." He smiled at her.

"Well, we might as well throw all this stuff out." She sighed.

"Ya know these really are not too bad at all…" said Choji pointing at a chocolate grasshopper surprise. Ino and Sai both sweatdropped.

"Okay, Choji you're weird." Said Sai shaking his head as he grabbed a garbage bag.

Ino, Choji and Sai threw all the trick food away. Ino went to put it out side with the rest of the garbage, when suddenly Sakura came running, and then skitted to a halt right in front of her which lead to Ino to sweat drop again.

"What's up with you? What's the hurry?" asked Ino at her pink-haired friend.

"I just got an idea. What's in the trash bag?"

"Uh, all the trick food that I was going to give Choji. I mean it did kinda work but Sai got…"

"Great. Can I have it?" she interpreted.

"UH?! What for?"

"Like I said an idea just came to me thanks bye!" said Sakura as she snatched the bag out of Ino's hand and started to run again. Ino watched her go and Sai and Choji right behind her.

"What…?"

"I have no clue what so ever Choji." Said Ino with a totally puzzled look on her face.

TenTen and Neji where walking down the street talking not really caring where they were going.

"So, are you sure that you're not made at me?" asked TenTen for the hundredth time.

"Yes TenTen, I forgive you." Sighed the Hyuuga.

"Okay." She sighed back.

Neji looked at her for a second then said,

"Ya know TenTen I have to give you credit, not very many could pull a trick off like that on me without me knowing."

TenTen smiled at him and said cheekily,

"Well, well, the mighty Hyuuga Neji admits that I might be better than him?"

"I said you were good, not better than me." He complained back.

"Okay, okay I was only…"

Suddenly a flash of pink hair ran past them knocking Neji over.

"Sorry Neji!" yelled Sakura's voice as she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

They two of them just stated after her for a second they both sweatdropped and TenTen said,

"Wonder why she's in such a hurry."

"Bets me."

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya where all sitting at an outside café eating lunch when they saw Sakura rush past them.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled out Kakashi.

"Can't talk gotta do something!"

Kakashi shook his head and turned back to the others chuckling.

"If I where Sasuke I would be worried right now."

"What? Do you think that's why she's in such a hurry?" asked Asuma.

"Considering that in the last two days some of the boys have either been, dyed, skunked, and had a bowl of food blow up in their faces, yes I think it's a fair guess."

Just then, Sai, Ino and Choji came up to their sensei. Choji and Sai had strange looks on their faces which to Asuma meant only one thing.

"Okay Ino, what did you do to them?"

"She put grasshoppers and other things which I will not name in chocolates and we ate them. And actually they weren't at all that bad." Said Choji.

Kurenai took one look at her hot chocolate and decided that she didn't want anymore and Jiraiya didn't feel much like finishing his bowl of soup.

"Ugg, Choji." Complained Asuma.

"What?"

"Boy you girls are really going all out with this prank thing." Chuckled Kakashi

"Yeah, well you see the trick food wasn't meant for Sai so I'm taking them to lunch as an apology." shrugged Ino and then they walked off towards the BBQ place.

As they did Kakashi chuckled and said,

"I am glad I'm not the guys because I think I would go insane with worry on what those girls would do to me. I know Sakura well enough to know."

Kurenai looked at him thoughtfully.

"I got to go; Anko and Shizune asked me to help them with some paperwork."

"Oh, okay, see you later." Said Asuma.

She nodded then went.

"What, weren't you going to kiss her good-bye?" teased Kakashi.

Asuma decided that he wasn't going to answer him.

-----

Little while later Kurenai went to Tsunade's office to help Anko, Shizune, she also saw that Tsunade was there as well helping them. She must have had a thoughtful look on her face for when she walked into the office, Tsunade looked at her and said,

"What's up? Got something on your mind?"

"Uh? Oh I was just thinking about how the rookie nine girls are playing pranks on their teammates."

"Oh yeah heard all about that, Neji pink hair, and Naruto having a bowl of ramen blown up in his face! Wish I could have seen the looks on their faces!" laughed Anko.

"Yes, and me and Kakashi and the others just saw Sakura running at about seventy miles per hour somewhere so I have a feeling that Sasuke is probably going to fall victim soon." Said Kurenai taking a seat beside Shizune and her large pile of paperwork.

"Ooo, I can't wait to hear about that one!" Anko chuckled.

"You know I got a idea from Kakashi, well sort of." Said Kurenai suddenly.

"What?"

"Maybe we should play a trick on a certain few shinobi." She grinned.

Tsunade went wide-eyed for a second then got an evil smile on her face.

"We should. I really want to get Jiraiya."

Shizune looked up at her old friend with a raised eyebrow and said,

"Do you really think we could pull that off?"

"Yes I do."

"Ummm, if we do we'll have to plan this carefully. And also make sure the others don't know not even the girls." Said Anko thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I already have a few ideas." Said Kurenai.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Grinned Tsunade as she leaned in to hear Kurenai.

----

Cliffy! What are the older kunoichi plotting agaist our favorite older shinobi? Why the heck is Sakura running so darn fast around town and why did she need the bag of garbage!? Well you will have to tune in next time to find out! Bless you megabonzai for reviewing! (Still need something for Rock lee and Shino everybody else!!) Next time:

Sasuke's surprise!

LoL, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Akamaru, Kiba, and Me: AROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooo, Man I love Avatar: The Last Air bender! The newest episode rocked! It was so wicked! So many twists at the end was so suspenseful! Anyway, sorry it's taken so long to update this one. Been sick and all sorts of stuff so without further ado here it is!

P.S- No I do not own Naruto just the fan fiction, so you all might as well put all your lawyers. HEY THAT MEANS YOU IN THE BACK TOO! PUT THE LAWYER DOWN AND BACK AWAY!!!

Winks

Chapter Four

Sasuke's surprise

Sasuke was minding his own business walking back to his place. Unknown to the Uchiha a certain Haruno was ahead of him hiding. She had at the last second came up with a prank for Sasuke and was waiting for him. Sakura was crouched around a corner of a building waiting for Sasuke to turn into the alley which was a short cut back to his home. Sasuke was almost where he had to turn. Sakura smiled and just waited. He was almost there, he was about to turn the corner…

"HEY SASUKE!" yelled the voice of a certain hyper ninja. Sasuke stop just short of Sakura's trap and turned back to see Naruto coming towards him. If she could of Sakura would have jumped down and whacked Naruto good and hard on the head but she keep her cool and stayed where she was.

"What is Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Choji and Sai just got it by Ino." He grinned.

"Hn. How?"

"She stuck grasshoppers and other weird stuff in food and they ate it." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah know you might wait to watch your back Sasuke, you, Rock Lee, and Shino are the only ones who haven't had a prank pulled on."

"**_Yeah, well, if a certain baka would shut up that would change!_**" growled Sakura's inner self.

"I'm not really worried." Said Sasuke in a cool tone.

"Why?"

"There is no chance what so ever of them pulling a lame prank on me, I'm not as dumb as some other certain ninja."

"Yeah…HEY! Wait, you had better mean Neji you…"

"Well, I'm going home." Sighed the black haired Uchiha turning.

"Come ON Sasuke, I know you're good but…" at that moment something caught Sasuke's eye. He bent down and found a trigger wire. He traced it to the opposite side of the street. He looked but didn't see anyone. While Sakura was sweating bullets.

"_Crap! He found the trap wire_!"

"_Nice try_." Thought Sasuke smirking.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you listening to me?" complained Naruto walking over to him. And at that moment Lady Luck smiled on upon Sakura for Naruto somehow tripped and therefore fell into Sasuke while lead him to pull the wire.

The garbage bag containing all of Ino's disgusting creations came crashing down on the two shinobi. It was too perfect. Sakura had gotten to see the whole thing.

"CHA!" she yelled jumping up and down. Sasuke was face down and flat on the ground with Naruto almost completely on top of him. Both were covered in chocolate, cake, icing, pudding, and other things too revolting to describe.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Sasuke pushing the blonde off him and standing up.

"Only you would…!

"Sorry!"

"HA HA! I GOT BOTH OF YOU THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD!"

Suddenly the two heard laughter and they both looked up to see their pink haired teammate crouched on a street sign laughing at them. Her green eyes where sparking with naughtiness.

"YOU!"

"Yes me." Smiled Sakura

"Man_, what a bad day. Not only that this is my favorite shirt…"_ thought Sasuke trying to get the garbage off his pants.

"Hey Sakura, what is all this?" asked Naruto wrinkling up his nose at the smell.

"All the stuff Ino made." She said simply.

"URG!! YUCK!!" yelled Naruto,

"You're gonna pay for this!"

Sasuke didn't say anything but just glared at her with one of his infamous glares. She just giggled at them and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mean while……

"So, what do you think Shizune?"

"It's underhanded, mean, and I will have every part in it!"

"Good." Grinned Tsunade.

"You would of made me do it anyway wouldn't of you?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so when are we going to do it?" asked Anko.

"Soon. Maybe once the other guys have been gotten." Suggested Kurenai.

"Sounds…" Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence to see Sasuke and Naruto walking down the side walk arguing and both had not-so-happy looks on their faces. Sakura was walking behind them, hands behind her head looking like Naruto with a smug smile on her face.

"You idiot, it's all your fault you know."

"How was suppose to know?! You should have warned me!"

"And why are we yelling at each other when it's her we should be yelling at HER!" said Sasuke whirling around at their female teammate who still had a smirk on her face.

She shrugged at them smiling.

"You do know you will pay for this." Said Naruto turning to look at her as well.

"Oh I will, will I?" She chuckled.

"You most definitely will." Chuckled Sasuke back.

"Hey Sakura! What did you do?"

The three turn to see Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune sitting at a café table looking at them.

"Oh, nothing just dumped a bag of garbage on their heads." Said Sakura in a sing-song voice walking over and standing beside the older female ninja, turning to look at the other two with a very Naruto-ish smile plastered on her face.

The other four started laughing just as Kakashi came up behind the boys chuckling as well for he had over heard Sakura replay to Tsunade's question.

After a little teasing, Sakura left the two boys to boil in their embarrassment. Well one was, the other was whipping up a plan…

----

Thank you megabonzai (bless you) for the idea for dumping trash on Sasuke it was just what I needed. Now for the rest of you slackers I still need ideas for Shino and Lee…So get thinking!

Sorry about the evil cliffy but I have had writer's block. Oh and one more thing...

(Big table full of food whole gang of Naruto + me staring at each other)

Me: Okay let's-

SPALT!! (Sakura)

Sakura: NARU-

SPALT (Me this time thrown by Ino)

Me: Okay! That's it! Ino you're gonna get it! (Hits Kiba with pudding instead)

Me: Oh no! Wait Kiba sorry I was aiming for—

SPALT!

Naruto: FOOD FIGHT!!!!

Me, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Lee: AKKKKK!!!!

(Running from Flying cooked Turkey)

Happy Thanksgiving!

LoL!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The long awaited Chapter Five of "Tricks of the Trade: The girls get plotting!" Bless you, who have reviewed, all help me get this moving! A thousand bless and all that stuff. So enough with the mush, on with the tricks!

P.S- If I owned this Naruto and Hinata would already be together must I have to state this?!

Naruto: Yeah.

Me: (sticks tongue out)

---------------------

Chapter Five

Plotting Payback:

Sasuke's plan of action

While the girls were working on their plan against Lee, the boys were sitting outside of the place that Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino always ate being called there by Sasuke. Choji was munching down on something (what else would he be doing?), Naruto was eating something as well (ramen most likely), Shikamaru was sitting beside the two looking up at the few clouds that were floating over their heads, Sai was standing beside Choji and Naruto shaking his head at them, Kiba and Akamaru were running around ruff housing, Neji was standing not far away with his eyes close (mostly likely so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto and Choji), Shino and Rock Lee were there as well just standing around. Sasuke came just as Choji and Naruto started arguing about what tasted better, Ramen or BBQ pork.

"Ramen comes in different flavors!"

"BQQ Pork tastes great no matter what!"

"Can it you two." Sighed Sasuke as he came to a stop in front of the two.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" asked Kiba walking over to join to group.

"The girls that's what."

"Oh yeah, I heard what Sakura pulled on you two!" Choji started to laugh but stopped when Naruto and Sasuke both gave him death glares.

"Let me guess, your thinking of some way to get them back right?" asked Neji.

"Exactly. We can not let them get away with this."

"Well, I did my part." Sighed Shikamaru leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah you did but not the rest of us, any ideas?" said Kiba glaring at Shikamaru.

"The best plan would be to wait till they get Shino and Rock Lee then get them at the Cherry Blossom Festival." Said Neji, smirking at Lee.

"Oh no you…." Started Lee but Naruto interpreted him.

"He's right, and look at it this way the worse that could happen is you get your hair dyed pink." Said Naruto looking at Neji with a way too cocky smile which earned him a whack on the back of his head.

"Wait, so Lee and I are suppose to just let the girls get us?!" said Shino.

"Don't worry, what I got planned should make up for all the pranks that they have or will pull. Smirked Sasuke, "But we all have to be in this or it won't work."

"I'm in!" yelled Naruto raising his hand.

"Us too!" barked Kiba and Akamaru.

"I guess I don't have a choice. What a drag." ((Three guess who said that))

"Hmm, a chance to pay back TenTen for my pink hair? I am sooo in."

"Me too." Said Choji raising his chopsticks before putting them into his mouth.

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Sai.

"Fine." Said Shino.

"The girls may have great youthful fires but they will not be out done by ours!" yelled Lee.

"Lee."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Just Shut up and help us come up with a plan."

Back at Team seven's training grounds….

"Okay, so what are you thinking for Lee Ino?" mumbled Sakura rubbing her eyes. (She was taking a nap when Ino woke her up with a new prank idea).

"It's not much but okay, what if you lure Lee into the woods right into a pit of something."

Sakura looked at her blonde friend, placed her hand on her hips and she said,

"That is your great plan?"

"Hey, you try and come up with something better! It was either that or does what TenTen said and sip suke in his drink and make sure that Naruto, Neji, and Guy is in the area and pray that he doesn't go all "drunken fist" on them."

"Yeah, okay, okay you're right and I know just what to fill the pit trap with."

"What?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got some pink paint at my house." She smiled evilly.

Ino matched her smile and they rushed over to Sakura's place to put her plan into action.

Much Later…..

Rock Lee was train as usual at his team's training grounds, (101 high kicks) when he heard some one yell out for him.

"HEY LEE!"

Lee stopped and whirled around to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Sakura! What is it the beauty of youth?" he asked starting to go towards her.

"Oh nothing." She smiled then started to run. Lee thinking Sakura wanted to talk some else, gave chase. Sasuke was training not far away when he heard Lee and Sakura laughing. He jumped into a tree to see Sakura running and Lee giving chase. He activated his Sharingan to see not far away from him, Ino was crouched in a tree with an evil grin on her face. He smiled and quietly snuck in front of Sakura.

Sakura was running for all her worth. Just as she came up to the tree were the trap was, she felt two strong pairs of arms grasped her and pull her up. She looked to see that she was in the lap and nose to nose to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the raven-hair ninja chuckled, not letting Sakura go, even though she was squirming to try and get free from his grasp.

"And what do you think you are doing? Not trying to lure bushy brows into some sort of trap are we? I saw Ino so I guess that is a yes?"

"No, Sasuke! I mean, YES, but…, let me down! If he doesn't see me he might not fall into….!"

"Sakura?" Lee scratched his head just short of where Ino and the trap was.

"_Ah crap! Stupid billboard brow where are you_?" thought Ino wondering what the heck to do now.

Lee shrugged and started to walk back thinking Sakura went back to the training field. Ino quickly threw a rock to make a noise to lead him back.

"Uh? Sakura?"

Fortunately, it worked for Lee fell right into a pit of pink paint. Sakura sighed a breath of relief then turned to look Sasuke right in the eye.

"You jerk! You almost ruined that! What, was it pay back for the garbage?"

Sasuke shook his head no, making Sakura's eyes widen, Sasuke smirked, kissed her on the forehead, the let a shocked Sakura down on the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!"

Sakura whipped around to see a cherry blossom colored from head to toe Lee walking towards her. She sighed a smile then walked up to him.

"Gotcha." She giggled as Ino came to stand beside them.

"Uh? Oh, OH. Very clever you two." He smirked. He congratulated them on their youthful cleverness or something like that then started back to town to wash off the pink paint. When he was out of hearing, Ino glared daggers at Sakura and said,

"Where were you?! It almost failed because of you?! What were you doing?!"

"Sorry Ino pig! It wasn't my fault! Sasuke snuck up behind me and grabbed me!"

"SASUKE!?"

"Yeah, he knew what we were planning so he kept me in his lap until…"

"HIS LAP?"

"Yes his lap Ino. Once Lee fell in he kissed me on the cheek and then ran off. I think that the guys are plotting something…."

"HE KISSED YOU?!!!!"

Sakura sighed and turned to Ino.

"YES Ino right on my cheek. I think we need to call a meeting, I think we may have something coming our way."

Back at Ino's family flower shop…

"He nodded no, kissed you on the cheek, then left?" asked Temari wide- eyed making sure she had heard right while Hinata and TenTen giggled as Ino pouted a little at Sakura. TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were sitting at a round table, (Hinata and TenTen facing the door, Ino and Sakura backs facing it), and Temari was sitting on the counter.

"I-I think Sakura's right, they must be plan-ning to get back at us for all the jokes." Said Hinata softly.

"Yeah, well, even if they are which is most likely we need to work on something first then worry about what they are plotting." Sighed Temari.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Back to Lee….

Lee was walking back to his place and unfortunately, Neji and Naruto saw him and laughed at his now pink outfit and hair for a good straight ten minutes.

Sasuke then appeared and he too chortled a little at Lee then said,

"The girls I think are running out of ideas. The last two weren't extremely well plan considering I discover both pranks."

"Uh, maybe Shino will luck out then." Smiled Neji still looking at his teammate with satisfaction. Naruto looked at them thoughtfully then ran off.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?" called Lee.

"You'll see!" he yelled back without stopping.

"What are we going to do for Shino?" grumbled Ino massaging her temples.

"I don't know, can you think of anything that would really get to him Hinata?" asked Sakura turning to look at the heiress.

"N-no not really."

"Oh, hey girls what's up?" suddenly came a male voice from behind Sakura.

"Go away Naruto." Sakura muttered not bothering to turn around.

"Trying to think of something to pull on Shino?"

"GO AWAY." Growled his teammate.

"Hey, I got an idea that you might want to heeeaarr…"

"We do not I repeat do not need anyone else's help especially YOURS." Said Sakura finally turning around in her chair to face him.

"Come on Sakura…."

"Okay I'll bite Naruto, what is this plan of your and what do you want?" sighed TenTen.

"I don't want any thing just a promise that you all will make sure that Shino gets a joke played on him and my plan involves this…"

Naruto pulled out a small vile with a clear liquid and shook in front of Sakura's face.

"It's laughing potion. Shino's family used it on him a few summers ago to teach him a lesson. Just slip it into his drink and he'll laugh his head off, bugs and all."

"Why do I have this feeling that this is going to be some sort of trick to get back at us?"

"No, I swear Temari-Chan, I'm just trying to help!"

"I repeat we don't need your help."

"Right, the trick on Lee really proved that you don't need help."

Sakura glared at Naruto then at the vile in his hand. She thought for a second then took it off him.

"If this turns out to be some sort of trick for us, I swear on the honor of the Fourth Hokage that I will personally hunt you down and murder you myself do I make myself clear?" growled Sakura throwing Temari the vile.

"Understood. Actually there is one condition…."

"What? That we all treat you ramen or something?" sighed TenTen.

"Actually yes!"

Ino, TenTen, Temari and Sakura all sighed while Hinata giggled and blushed.

"This had better work Naruto." Said Temari in a dangerous voice getting down from her perch.

"Oh don't worry it will and when it does, we will be laughing as hard as Shino." Grinned Naruto walking away.

--------

Bawhahahahaha! Again, thank you to Celeris and shrine keeper of rei ayanam for the ideas! They helped in sooooo many ways so bless you again! Next time in this funny flick,

Shino's laughter: The plan is set! Thanks all and LOL Kiki.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and ideas! (I feel so loved). So without further ado, here is the next chappie.

Kiba: HOLD IT!

Me: What?!

Kiba: This chapter is called "Shino's laughter"?! Shino doesn't laugh!!!

Me: Yeah he does.

Kiba; NO he doesn't I should know he's my teammate!

Me: Well I don't own you or Shino or anything of Naruto anyway so ya got nothing to worry about. Besides he DOES just go ask Naruto.

Kiba: Riiiiiight.

Me: He does! He just….needs encouragement.

Kiba:????

Me: Oh just read the chapter already. Grrr.

Chapter Six

Shino's laughter: The plan is set!

The girls had it all figured out. Hinata really REALLY did not want to slip the potion into Shino's drink so Ino went with her to do the deed that morning when Shino, Kiba, and Hinata went to eat breakfast. The four of them were sitting at the ramen bar, (Kiba for some weird reason felt like ramen), when Akamaru made a convenient distraction, (he decided that a certain nearby ninja named Sai would be a great chew toy that he could chase), Ino opened the vile that Naruto have gave her and poured the whole thing in. She quickly passed Hinata the vile and finished her ramen, smiling at Sai and Akamaru as well as Shino. Hinata choose not to look at Shino as much as possible and considerate on watching Sai trying to get away from Akamaru's large tongue.

Later….

Ino and Hinata joined up with the others a little later out near the ramen bar. Naruto was there too.

"So did ya do it?"

"Yep. Mission accomplished. Though, I thought it would take affect right away." Said Ino looking at Naruto.

"It takes a little bit but at any time now…."

They suddenly stopped to hear a large amount of laughter coming from somewhere. The group turned to see Shino, laughing ((OMG!)) and…running around in his underwear which was covered in ladybugs I might add.

Just at that moment, Lee, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke came up to them and the group did a group sweatdrop and then started to laugh themselves when they got over the shock.

"Okay-y, wh-who did this one this is, (laugh) soooo good!" gasped Kiba between laughs. But before anyone could answer, Kurenai- sensei and Asuma-sensei came up and just stared. At that moment, Shino ran and it was straight into a tree. Naruto stopped laughing then turned to Ino and said,

"Ino how much of that laughing potion did you give him?!"

"You gave Shino laughing potion? Well that explains why he is in his underwear." Said Kurenai-sensei raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me how much to put in! I assumed that I was supposed to put in the whole thing!"

"Wait, you were in on this Naruto?!" asked Lee mad at the thought.

"Yeah! After the last one they needed some help! Besides, it's only fitting!"

"Uh, is Shino going to be okay?" asked Neji raising an eyebrow at the bug master as he laughed.

"Yeah, it should just wear off, though it might take a while for it to though, considering he took so much. The only other way is if…."

At that moment Akamaru jumped on Shino to see what was wrong with him and well…he is a BIG dog after all so therefore he was knocked out cold.

"Or that." Said Naruto sweatdropping with everyone else.

Come on, better get him home." Sighed Kiba as he and Naruto picked Shino up to take him home.

As the two went off with Shino, the others sighed.

"Well, at least it was fun while it lasted." Shrugged Ino.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny seeing Shino run into a tree like that." Said TenTen nonchalantly.

"Actually it was kinda scary really…I mean Shino laughing is just…yeah know…" said Sakura shrugging.

"Nah. It wasn't that scary." Smirked Ino.

As everyone started to go, Kurenai started to go in a different direction.

"Hey, where are you going? Thought we were going to have lunch?" asked Asuma.

"We are. I just got to go and tell Tsunade something."

"Oh, okay."

Now Asuma is a super smart guy. Sadly though, he was not smart enough to know what his-not-my-girlfriend-just-friend-girlfriend and fellow girl ninja where plotting. Poor guys.

Kurenai walked over to Tsunade's office to find the fifth Hokage and her assistant, going though some paper work.

"Oh Hi Kurenai what's up?" she said not looking up from her paper work.

"They just got Shino."

That got Tsunade's attention. She looked up with a wide smile.

"What did they do?"

"Naruto gave the girls some laughing potion and….well Ino instead of putting in a drop she put in a whole vile in whatever he was eating…."

"Ouch. Funny but ouch. What crazy nutty thing did he do?"

"Oh, just running around in ladybug underwear that all oh and also ran into a tree."

Shizune shook her head and smiled while Tsunade roared in laughter. She then said with a twinkle in her eyes,

"Well-l, now that the younger guys are all got…I guess we now can have some fun. Jiraiya just got back from doing some more of his rotten "research". I'll give the lot of them some silly excuse to get them together then WHAM!"

"I'll go get Anko." Smiled Kurenai leaving to go find her.

"I'll go make something up." Said Shizune rushing out.

"And I'll set the trap." Said Tsunade in a wicked voice, following after Shizune.

Around 2:00 p.m. eastern time….

Asuma, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Guy where all standing around near the grounds where Rock Lee had been training yesterday.

"Hey Kakashi, any idea what is going on?" asked Guy.

"Nope." He answered from a tree, reading from his little orange book.

A few minutes went by and then……

"HEY GUY S OVER HERE!" came Tsunade's booming voice. The four came over and for a spilt second they saw Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune with huge grins on their faces, then the next they saw was a pit of mud.

The four kunichi could barely stand they were laughing so hard. Not only had the older shinobi had blindly fallen into their trap, they were also having a hard time stand up in the pit of mud. The girls did a group high-five and watched as the other four stood up, dripping in mud.

"Let me guess, this is the hole that Ino and Sakura dug for Rock lee and you decided to do the same thing only instead of pink paint you filed it in with mud." Said Asuma with a hilarious look on his face.

"Yep." Snickered Kurenai as Jiraiya spat mud out of his mouth.

"Well girls our dastardly deed is done, lets go celebrate by telling the other girls!" laughed Tsunade and with four puffs of smoke, they were gone.

The four shinobi stood there for a second and then Jiraiya said exactly what the other three were thinking,

"They are going to pay for this!"

The rookie nine guys plus Neji and Rock lee where siting around at the Team seven training grounds talking when sudden, their sensei came out of the forest total covered in mud.

Lets just say it was a good hour at least before the younger shinobi claimed down enough to talk straight.

"W-who or _what_ hit you four?!" laughed Naruto finally after a good amount of laughing.

"Let me guess their names are Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-Sama, and Anko-sensei.

Asuma grunted which they took as a yes. Which lead the lot of them to explode into laughing again.

"So, besides laughing at us, what are you all doing anyway?" asked Guy, trying to get the mud out of his bowl-shaped hair.

"Putting the final touches on our plan of revenge." Said Sai chuckling.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, you know how the first half of the Cherry blossom festival is all games so everyone wears old clothes?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we're going to lead the girls into a little trap off our own, by dumping something on their heads." Said Neji.

"What may I ask are you planning on dumping on their heads?" asked Guy.

"That is a secret." Said Shikamaru not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hmmm, what about Hinata?" asked Neji suddenly.

"Uh? What about her?" asked Naruto.

"Well, from what I can get from the other girls, Hinata hasn't really done anything just watched. So, does she really deserve the same punishment?"

The boys all looked down in thought. Neji was right. Hinata really didn't deserve the same punishment. She did deserve something for letting the others play the tricks but not as bad as them though. So what could they pull on Hinata? Jiraiya looked thoughtfully at them then said,

"Is Hinata that shy little Hyuga that blushes every time she see Naruto?" smiling.

The group nodded and as one, (well, not counting Naruto), they came up with the same idea.

"Hey Naruto, I got a special job for you." Snickered Neji.

Once they had figured out what do to for Hinata, (it took a little bit for Naruto to get the freakin' hint), they asked Kakashi and company what they were going to do now.

"Now? Now where going to go and have a shower that's what." Chuckled Kakashi.

"Then take your idea and dump water on the girls' heads." Smirked Asuma.

Ooooo, this is going to be one heck of a festival.

---------------------

Lol! Bless you all that have given me reviews! I appreciate them deeply. The next chapter maybe the last chapter or next to last. Not too sure yet.

Next Time:

The Cherry Blossom Festival:

The Boy's get Revenge!


	7. Chapter 7

AN; Sorry, I said I was going to update last Sunday but, well, Christmas gift shopping and gift wrapping sorta got in the way. So, I shall not keep you waiting!

(Checking off list, Shino leans over shoulder to look at Christmas list)

Shino: You asked Santa for you to own Naruto?

Me: And why not?

Shino: Santa's good but he's not that good.

Me: Hmmmm, I guess asking to own Inuyasha, Bleach, and Harry Potter are a little much too?

Shino: (sweatdrops) Ya think?

Me: I guess I should stick to asking for action figures.

Shino: Yeah, I think so too.

Me: Can it. Since when do you talk anyway?

Shino: Since you got the girls to give me laughing potion.

Me: You're going to annoy me to get me back aren't you?

Shino: That's the idea.

Me: Merry Christmas to you too bug boy.

Shino: It's the 26th.

Me: grrrrrrr……..

---------------

Chapter Seven

The Cherry Blossom Festival:

The Boy's get Revenge!

The town was a buzz with excitement. Everyone was getting ready for that night's festival, hanging banners, picking out their fancy robes, cooking. Even the boy shinobi but in their own unique way….

"See anybody?"

"Nope. Just tie up everything up Lee, I'll let ya know if anyone comes." Sighed Neji playing look out with his Bykagan.

"HEY JIRAYA!"

"AAAAA!"

"What are you doing with a bucket?"

"Not-thing, Tsunade! Gotta go!"

"IF THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH "RESEACH" I'M GOING….oh forget it."

"Hey, Anko."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Is it just me or is everyone acting weird?"

"Weird as in…?"

"Jiraiya running around with a bucket."

Anko sweatdropped and said,

"Yeah, I guess that would count as weird. You don't think they're plotting something against us?"

"Probably."

"And you aren't worried?"

"Nope. Whatever it is I am sure we will live."

"Right."

At about 5:00 p.m, the park opened up and residents of Kohona started to walk around the entire park playing games and eating all the great smelling food. The girls in their regular outfits started to walk around play various games, (Hinata beat TenTen at the dart throwing contest and Hinata swore she didn't use her byakagan that it was just dumb luck. TenTen pouted for a while). The boys came a little while later and took their time looking around and playing games too. (Choji beat Naruto at a pie eating contest and all the other guys did not feel very hungry after watching it.) But the whole time they were though, they were looking out for the girls and checking their watches waiting for 7:00 for that was when everyone changed into good clothes for dancing and the fireworks. They needed to make sure that they put their plan in motion before 7:00.

At about 6:30, they noticed their sensei walking around together.

"Hey guys, aren't you having any of the great food?" asked Kurenai noticed that only Choji and Naruto were the only ones eating anything.

"We were until Naruto and Choji went at the pie eating contest." Rock lee grumbled glancing at the two who could only shrug.

Asuma and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"So when is your little plan going to start?" asked Jiraiya

"As soon as we can find the girls." Replied Shikamaru.

"We haven't seen them all evening." Said Sasuke looking around just in case they were near.

"Hmmm, well I don't know what this "plan" of yours is, and I am sure I will find out later what it is, but I believe I saw the girls near the pond about 5 minutes ago." Said Tsunade.

"Alright! Thanks granny-sama! Come on let's go!" said Naruto grabbing Sai's arm and running off.

The older shinobi sweatdropped as they watched the younger shinobi run off. (Well, all but Tsunade who glared after Naruto for calling her "granny" again.

"Hey girls that just reminded me, we got something for you." Said Kakashi glancing at Guy.

"Oh yeah…" said Asuma looking at Kurenai who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really and what would this be?"

"Oh come on we'll show." Said Guy leading the way. The girls looked at each very wary of what they were being lead to.

Back with the younger ninja…..

Sakura looked at her watch to see that it was 6:45.

"Hey we'd better get back and get into our proper kimonos." She said to the other girls.

"Man, I hate wearing fancy kimonos." Grumbled Temari.

"You and me both." Sighed TenTen.

Not far away, the boys were crouched, watching to see which way they were going to go. Just then…

"Hey, what are you all doing crouched behind a trash can for?"

The guys jumped and turned to see Gaara, the Kazekage standing looking down at them with a curious look on his face.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on us like that!" complained Kiba.

"Sorry, and I repeat, what are you all doing?"

"Playing a prank on the girls, wanna watch?"

Gaara shrugged and nodded, crouching down with them, eyeing his sister and the other young kunoichi start to head past where they were hiding. And like they had hoped, Hinata was lagging behind the others.

"Alright Naruto you'd better get this right." Grumbled Neji.

"What is he doing?"

"He is going to give a slight less mean punishment at least, in her view it would be I guess." Said Neji.

"Punishment?"

"For the last week the girls have been playing pranks on us and this is payback…there he goes!" said Sai nodding towards the girls.

They turned to see Naruto grab Hinata and disappeared with her. And the others hadn't noticed. Perfect.

"Okay let's go." Said Sasuke as the others got up and ran after the girls.

With Naruto and Hinata…..

One minute she was walking behind the other girls, the next thing she knew, she was now beside the swing near the ninja academy.

"What…?"

"Hey Hinata!" smiled Naruto only about an inch away from Hinata's face.

"Hinata jumped back with a deep blush.

"Naruto what are you….?"

Naruto smiled his famous smile and said,

"The others are playing a prank to get back at the other girls for the tricks they played on us. Since you didn't do anything, you get something else."

"Ummm, w-what?" said Hinata getting even redder and nervous.

"Well, you see, Neji and them "informed" me that you like me."

Hinata gulped. She was so nervous she couldn't say anything so Naruto kept talking.

"And the fact you didn't stop the girls from pulling tricks means that you still need something do to you. Just not as bad as the others that's why I pulled you away." He said grinning and getting closer.

O-okay. L-like w-what?"

"This." Smiled Naruto, simply, taking Hinata by surprise as he caught her lips with his. Hinata was so shocked that Naruto had kissed her that her brain could barely function. She forgot to faint or even blush as Naruto wrapped his arms gently around her and pulled her closer. Hinata finally got her brain in gear and slowly kissed him back. As she did, Naruto smiled and pulled away much to Hinata's disappointment.

"Nope only a short kiss sorry, that's what ya get for letting the girls play pranks on us!" chuckled Naruto at Hinata's confused and slightly pink face.

"Come on, if we hurry, we can see Sakura and others get theirs!" laughed Naruto, grabbing Hinata's hand and running to where the trap was.

Just as the girls were reaching one of the park's exits, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji appeared suddenly in front of them.

"What are you all doing?" asked TenTen looking at Neji with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing much just paying you all back for all the practical jokes you pulled." Said Sasuke smirking at Sakura.

"Oh really how may I ask are you going to that?" asked Temari reaching for her fan.

"LIKE THIS!" came Rock lee's voice from directly above them. The girls looked up just in time to see Rock Lee and Shino pulling a string on a large bag and about 10 gallons of a white liquid came crashing down on them.

"AAAAAAA!!!"

All four girls were total soaked right down to their bone in the liquid that smelled really bad.

"Urgh! What is this?!" complained Ino.

"You can thank Kiba for that, he was able to get some sour milk for this special prank." Snickered Choji.

"EWWWW!" said all four. Not far away, Hinata and Naruto had watched the whole thing. The two walked up just as Rock lee, Shino and Gaara jumped down from the trees to behind the girls. Naruto was crying he was laughing so hard. Hinata wasn't sure if she should laugh or not and figured it would be safer to not do or say anything. Though it was kind of hard not to laugh.

"Gee Temari, I didn't know you could squeal like that!" laughed Naruto. Temari glared at him and Sakura being closer whacked the big mouth ninja on the head.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Gaara! Where you in on this?!" growled Temari turning to look at her red haired sibling. Gaara closed his eyes and folded his arms, grinned, and said,

"Nope, I just got here, I just watched them get you. And very well I might add."

Temari gave Gaara that would have scared most men, and then turned to look at her soon-to-be-dead-boyfriend and said,

"And you! I thought we were even!"

"We were. They made me do it." Said Shikamaru a little worried about the look he was getting from his blonde girlfriend.

"Speaking of being even, can we call it a draw and stop with the pranks?" asked Neji looking at TenTen.

The girls looked at each other, sighed, smiled, giggled, then turned back to their boys and nodded.

"It's a draw and we promise we won't pull any more pranks."

"For now." Muttered Ino.

"What was that Ino?" said Sai folding his arms.

"Nothing." She said trying to look cute.

"Rrrright."

"Hey, wait a minute what about Hinata?" asked Ino looking at the Indigo haired kunoichi. Hinata instantly blushed as all the boys expect Naruto who also slightly blushed and Gaara who wasn't too sure what happened but had a small theory…

"W-well, ya see…." Chuckled Kiba.

"She didn't do as much as you all did so…." Said Shino.

"So we set up a special one for her." Smirked Neji.

The other girls looked at them with confused faces then to Naruto and Hinata's blushing faces….

"YOSH! YOU POOR GIRL HE KISSED YOU!" laughed Sakura putting two and two together.

Naruto stopped blushing and started to glare at his teammate.

"What do you mean "poor girl"?"

"S-sorry Naruto! She's had a crush on you so… (Laugh) but to me that would just be…oh…" Sakura just laughed and laughed.

"I think what Sakura is trying to say you dobe is that it would be a horrible trick to any one of the other girls expect Hinata and I agree with her 100." Shuddered Sasuke remembering the incident that he couldn't stand remembering.

Hinata could not say anything nor could she stand looking at anyone she was so embarrassed (she figured this was part of her punishment) so she just looked down at Naruto's shoe while everyone else laughed and Naruto cursed.

Not far away….

"What was that?" asked Shizune looking toward were the younger girls had just being showered with sour milk.

"Sounded like the girls." Said Kakashi nonchaltly from over his shoulder.

"Hmmm, where are you all taking us?" asked Anko getting very suspicious.

"Just over here." Said Asuma walking. What the older kunoichi didn't know was that the older shinobi had just stepped over a trip wire rigged up to a large bucket.

Just as they reached it, all four tripped the wire and screamed as freezing cold ice water came crashing on them, soaking them to the bone as well.

"W-why you rotten!" growled and stuttered Tsunade at Jiraiya who smiled and said,

"Well then maybe you'll think twice next time before you go and have us fall into a pit of mud." Chuckled the white haired ninja.

"Yeah, come on, did you seriously think that we wouldn't try and get back at you for the mud pit?" chuckled Kakashi.

The four girls glared at them for a second then started to laugh as well.

"Okay, okay fine, we're all even. "Sighed Tsunade.

"Great now that it is all over and done with, let's go get changed then go pick on Naruto and Hinata." Smirked Jiraiya.

"Why?" asked Kurenai raising an eyebrow at the name of one of her charges.

"Heehee, we'll explain on the way…" said Kakashi as the group headed towards town.   
A about 20 minutes later, the boys plus all their sensei where waiting at the entrance of the park for Sakura, Hinata, Temari, TenTen, and Ino. All were dressed up in their finest outfits. (Jiraiya and Asuma couldn't take their eyes off Tsunade and Kurenai.).

"Man, what is taking the girls so long?" complained Naruto, who was donning an orange and black kimono, the crystal necklace that Tsunade had given him around his neck.

"Patience Naruto. If you wait, your patience will be rewarded." Said Shizune.

"Yeah and your giving us all a headache." Grumbled Sasuke who was wearing a vivid blue and black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on each shoulder.

"I'm with Sasuke, can it." Agreed Neji who was wearing a white kimono with brown trim and the Hyuga symbol on the back. Naruto looked at Kiba who was wearing a black kimono with a red dog paw print on the front, Choji who was wearing a simple green kimono (a bag of chips in his hand of course), Shino in a olive green kimono, Gaara in a black and brown kimono, and Sai who was donning a dark blue kimono, who all just shrugged.

"Gee, thanks a lot you guys." Muttered Naruto turning back to the steps in hopes of seeing the girls.

"Just give it up Naruto." Muttered Shikamaru who was wearing a chocolate brown kimono.

After a few minutes, Naruto closed his eyes and started nod off. All the others where looking around not paying much attention. Suddenly they heard someone coming. They looked up in hopes that it was the girls, but when they saw it was only Rock Lee with his green kimono embroidered with the leaf village symbol all over it and a sappy smile, everyone sighed and went back to dozing, daydreaming or whatever the heck they were doing.

"Oh come on now! It is the great Cherry Blossom festival! Where's all your youthful vigor!?"

"We lost it waiting for the girls." Grumbled Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh really? That's too bad, I think the girls were looking forward to dance…." Chuckled Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Neji.

Kakashi nodded passed Rock Lee. Everyone looked to see the girls. The boys all speechless and the sensei all had smirks on their faces.

Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Temari (from left to right in that order), were beautiful to say the least.

Naruto was in awe of Hinata who was wearing a sweet indigo kimono ((All she ever wears is purple, thought she needed a different color and it goes better with orange anyway…heehee)) her hair was down but a light blue lily was behind her left ear with light slivery white eye shadow which brightened her pale eyes.

Even Neji Hyuga was impressed by his teammate's transformation. Her buns were now loops and flowers were wrapped around them. She was wearing a dark purple Chinese kimono which had no sleeves and was embroidered with dark green and brown dragons. She also had green eye shadow with black eye liner.

Sasuke Uchiha for the first real time in his life was dumbfounded by a girl. Sakura was wearing a pearly colored kimono with long sleeves and was silk screened with cherry blossoms and pink eye shadow. Her hair had a slight curl and was pulled back with two cherry blossom hair pins.

Sai almost drooled Ino looked that good. She was wearing a deep almost black blue kimono which also did not have sleeves and had a low neckline. She was wearing a sliver chain with a heart locket and her long hair was down with a white lily behind her left ear and sliver eye shadow.

Shikamaru eyes were so wide that it was wonder they were still in his head. Temari was wearing a low neck line, vivid red kimono and a wide sliver bangle on her right wrist with red lipstick and light pink eye shadow. Her sand head band still around her neck.

As one, all the boys in their state could only say one word,

"WOW."

The girls all giggled at the response which snapped the boys out of their trances.

"Well, come on everybody the fun already started." Said Jiraiya, presenting Tsunade his arm in which she smiled and accepted, intertwining her arm with his. Following Jiraiya's lead, Kakashi gave his arm to Anko, Asuma gave his to Kurenai, and Guy to Shizune ((now there's an inserting couple right there!)). Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru copied the older men and presented their arms to the girls which they gladly took.

The group joined everyone else who were dancing the night away. Now everyone had fun. Naruto dared Konohamaru to ask Hanbi to dance which he did blushing almost as hard as she did when he did ask, stuttering like Hinata. (Naruto teased Hinata about that and she elbowed him and stuck her tongue out him, which Hinata's father found very amusing to the couple's surprise.) Both Asuma's and Kurenai's squads bullied the two to dance, Shizune had to take a long break after dancing with the over enthusiast Guy, Jiraiya earned a few smacks on the head from Tsunade a few times (doesn't take much to figure out why, though his excuse was just that he was taller than her and he had to look down at her when they danced), even Kakashi and Anko danced a few dances.

When ROCKS ((first opening song of the Naruto tv series)) came on, everyone went onto the floor, (Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were dragged really onto the floor), they all danced to the rocking beat. Then Ryuusei ((one of the endings of the series)), came on and they all slowed down and cuddled close. Once that was over, everyone went to the open fields to watch the fire works. Naruto sat down in the grass then took Hinata into his lap. Temari and Shikamaru sat in a tree leaning against each other. Sai and Ino were both sitting down holding hands and Neji/TenTen, and Sasuke/Sakura stood, Neji and TenTen just holding hands while Sasuke had an arm wrapped around Sakura's small waist.

When the fire works ended in a big bang, everyone started to go home.

" Hey Hinata, could you come here for a second?"

"Huh? Oh, hmm, sure."

Naruto took Hinata's hand with one hand and her chin with his other.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you I was sorry about the kiss earlier."

Hinata smiled, shook her head, and whispered,

"That's okay Naruto. It was the nicest prank anyone ever pulled on me. Acculty it was the only prank anyone ever did pulled on me but still, it was much better then getting sour milk dumped on your head!"

Naruto laughed then said,

"How can I make it up to you?"

Hinata smiled a smile somewhat similar to Naruto's and said,

"You could ask me out by giving me a better kiss." Remembering what Ino had told her and batted her eyelashes.

Naruto smiled wide and obliged to her request, and kissed her better and longer than the first. To Hinata, the second kiss was the more important than the first. Above their heads as they kissed, a shooting star flew across the sky.

Not far away from Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke was slowly walking Sakura home holding hands. Sakura looked at the Uchiha and said smiling,

"Does this mean we're going out?"

"No."

"Uh?"

"Because I haven't asked you yet." He smirked Stopping and turning to look Sakura in the face.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?"

Sakura looked at him speechless, ((wow…..)) then smiled back at him, shook her head yes, and then jumped into his arms and the two kissed the night away.

At Tsunade's place, Jiraiya was dropping off Tsunade when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Had a good night?"

"I don't about me, but I know you did." She smiled teasing.

"Good night, Tsunade."

"Night Jiraiya."

The two kissed a long deep kiss good night, and then as Tsunade turned…he pinched her (you can guess where).

She whirled around smacked him on the head then went inside and closed the door.

Jiraiya only chuckled and while watching TenTen and Neji walking slowly past hand in hand cheek to cheek, he said,

"It's always worth it."

----------

And cut! Phew! That was a lot of typing! I decided there will be a final chapter after this one to wrap it all up. Those who where waiting for Hinata and Naruto I hope I did good! (I'm a HUGE believer therefore I work extra hard on those scenes). Sorry again for being late, Christmas just would let me get it done! Next Time:

"The love that blossomed from silly pranks."

Shino: Hey, why didn't I get anybody?!

Me: I'm not good with OC's okay sorry.

Shino: No far. You stink.

Me: Okay that's IT!

Shino: What's that?

Me: BUG SPRAY!  
Shino: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

LoL, Kiki


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey people been a loooong while but here it is the last chapter! Thanks babikittie for the motivation to finish this. Without further delay….

Kankuro: Yo, Kiki-chan..

Me: I know what you're going to say I don't own Naruto and I never will?

Kankuro: Actually I was going to say we're out of Cheetos but that works

Me:…..grrrr….

-------------

Chapter Eight

The love that blossomed from silly pranks

It was a month after the Cherry Blossom festival and the great pranks that had taken place during it. Lady Tsunade was taking her time looking through her paper work which was as tall as ever, sighing with utter boredom. As she turned the page she heard familiar foot steps.

"What is it Jiraiya?" she said lazily turning a page on a report.

With a "poof!" the toad sage appeared beside Tsunade's messy desk.

"What can I come and say "Hi" to my favorite and lovely hokage?"

Tsunade sighed at him and then the two listened as Naruto's loud voice came though the open window.

"Come on Hinata-Chan!"

"Coming Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly they heard Naruto crash into something or someone as they quickly found out.

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry Sakura, Sasuke!"

Tsunade chuckled then turned back to Jiraiya.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

The fifth hokage just shrugged.

"Eh, when you're bored you can always count on Naruto to make you laugh." Jiraiya smiled and then sat on the desk.

"The astrosphere around here has lighted up a bit since all those kids finally admitted their feelings haven't it?" She nodded. The two old friends then looked out the window to see Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai and Ino all sitting and eating together.

"Not only that, did you notice how much stronger Naruto has gotten? Being with Hinata has given him something that has helped him focus even more now…"

"Indeed. All of them have grown. Even that Nara kid. Not as lazy as he used to be." Smirked Jiraiya.

"Of course not. That Temari…you gotta stay on your toes with that girl."

"Sounds like someone I know."

Tsunade didn't say anything and just watched as the young ninja ate and laughed together. Naruto gave Hinata a small kiss on the cheek.

"Specking of…."

"What?"

"If your not doing anything…."

"Have you been spying on the woman's bath again?"

"Uh……"

"Then no."

"Oh come on please…."

"Nope. Now move it. I've got papers to sign." Jiraiya left in a puff of smoke in a huff. Tsunade chuckled she would go with him tomorrow. She leaned her head back to hear Sasuke chuckling at Sakura's comment.

"To be truly strong, one must have some one precious to them…" Tsunade sighed and turned back to her paper work. Leave it to those kids to hock up over some silly pranks.

"WHAM!"

"NARUTO YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!"

All thought of peacefulness left the fifth hokage as she went chasing after a certain blonde ninja for his newest prank. Things were back to normal.

------

And that's a wrap! Lol, Naruto is a dead ninja. That's to all who reviewed. I love reading them! Thanks again babikittie. Later!

Loluck, love, and laughs,

AnimeGirlKiki

Kankuro: Hey don't I get to say anything!?

Me: No, because you ate all my cheetos.

Kankuro……eh whatever short-

(Gets beating to a pulp)

Gaara: You idiot. You just had to call her short.

Kakuro…….owie…….

Lol.


End file.
